Dead Brother's Vendetta
by Marialine
Summary: 2k3 verse. When Mikey suicides, his spirit rises and realizes that his family didn't care if he killed himself so he gets mad and plans his vengeance. When his brothers find out what he did, they were too late to intervene. Will they survive the wrath of the undead spirit of the youngest turtle?
1. Mikey's SUICIDE

_**Chap. 1- Mikey's SUICIDE**_

 **A/N Just a random thing I wanted to do. LOL! Remember, this is in the 2k3 universe!**

 **BTW, the conversations that look like from a drama is actually texts.**

 ** _Mikey's POV:_**

Here I am. Standing at the edge of the tallest building in NYC, looking down at the empty streets below.

It was late midnight and no one was out in the streets nor the rooftop so I was alone.

The cold wind brushed against my skin, making me shiver as I felt tears roll down my cheeks but I knew in myself that didn't wanna ever turn back. I gripped tight to the rope on one of my hands and held a kunai on the other.

Maybe you're wondering, why am I planning to take my own life when I have such a great one?

I mean, I'm a cool turtle dude with the best bros, the best father and the best friends anyone could ever ask for in the whole world! I can do basically anything I want; eat pizza, play video games, kick butt, prank my brothers, and etc!

But then, some of the things in my life turned from the best to the worst.

Firstly, Leo's getting serious and all so he could be a more responsible leader for our team. He keeps on overtraining us. Raph, on the other hand, is getting fed up with me and my pranks. He calls me hurtful names and always yells at me to leave him alone like I'm some kind of bug or pest. And then, Don locks himself in his lab to do a lot of random experiments. He rarely goes out and whenever it's already breakfast, I have to go to him to give him coffee. Master Splinter's trying to get us all to spend time with one another but it's either Leo's busy with training, Raph's out with Casey and/or Don's sleeping in his lab.

I felt like we're no longer a family.

What's worse was that our friends were also busy. April and Casey were busy working together in the place where April works, Angel was busy going about and doing things that she loves to do and our other friends were doing the same thing.

I was…alone.

Anyway, I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and let the wind flow to me, letting it's coldness blow away my fears and second thoughts. Then, I lifted the kunai and stabbed both my shoulders, one by one. The blood rushing down my arms and body made me feel less pain as I used the same weapon to graze my plastron, my neck, my shell, my legs, and the back of my head. I felt really dizzy and lightheaded with blood loss but I knew it would all be worth it sooner or later. I wrapped one end of the rope around my neck and the other end around the edge of the roof.

Almost. Almost there.

Suddenly, I felt my Shell Cell ring so I grabbed it from my belt and saw a message from my big brother.

 **Leo** : _Mikey, where did you go?_

I sighed and texted back.

 **Me** : _What do you mean?_

He texted back, of course, so I also kept on texting.

 **Leo** : _I saw you head out a few minutes ago._

 **Me** : _So? What were you doing up that early?_

 **Leo** : _You know that I barely sleep cause I do late training._

 **Me** : _Oh, right._

 **Leo** : _Now, don't change the subject anymore, Michelangelo. Where did you go? And why did you go out this late?_

 **Me** : _Leo, it's personal._

 **Leo** : _Fine but you better be back here by morning. Either if you come on time, early or late, I'm telling sensei about this and you'll get your punishment._

I groaned in frustration, rolling my eyes angrily.

 **Me** : _Fine._

With that, he stopped and then I dropped my Shell Cell on the roof so that it broke. I looked down at the streets again and sighed.

If I'll die tonight, I'll take my family and friends with me. I don't care if they don't care. I don't care about them anymore. Ever again.

I took a deep breath and lifted my foot up then I stepped on nothing but thin air, lifting my other foot before I feeling my body fall from the roof and the last thing I heard was my neck snapping then I blacked out.

 **A/N NOO! MIKEY!**


	2. Death Of A Brother

**_Chap. 2- Death Of A Brother_**

 **A/N AAH! THE FEELS! I'M GONNA CRY!**

 ** _Narrator's POV:_**

The next day…

Leonardo woke up with a tired yawn as he sat up from his bed and stretched his arms. He placed on his mask and gear then walked out of his room after checking the time;

6:00 AM.

He yawned again before walking over to each of his brothers' rooms one by one. He went to Raphael's and he knew that his red clad brother was still asleep when he heard his loud snores. He walked over to Donatello's and nodded his head in approval when he was able to hear his purple clad brother's snores as well. Then, he walked over to his youngest brother's room but was hesitant.

He didn't hear the young turtle come home last night so he knew that he was going to be late on going home.

' _He probably stayed up to watch the sunrise._ ' he thought with a disappointment sigh.' _Oh, Mikey. I don't want you in trouble but why did you have to stay up late?_ '

He went over to the bedroom and was met with emptiness.

Just as he thought. Not yet back.

Leo sighed again before walking over to the dojo. A few minutes later, he went over to the kitchen to see his two other brothers up and drinking juice and/or coffee.

" Mornin', Leo," Raph greeted with a wave as he sipped on his juice.

" Hey, guys," Leo replied bluntly.

" You okay, Leo?" Donnie asked his big brother, eyeing him closely and worriedly." You look kinda…tired,"

" Well, no," the leader sat on his seat with a groan.

" What's up, Fearless?" the red clad turtle questioned.

" It's Mikey. He isn't back yet."

" Back from where?"

" He went out in the middle of the night so I texted him to come back but he's still isn't here,"

" If ya're that worried, why don't ya call him already?"

" I tried but his Shell Cell's out of reach somehow,"

" Hmm, that's odd," Donnie took out his Shell Cell." If he went up on the surface, he shouldn't have been out of reach,"

" I know and that's why I'm worried about what happened to him,"

" Are you gonna tell sensei about it, though?"

" Tell me what, my sons?" a voice from behind them asked, making them jolt in shock.

" Oh sensei!" Leo gasped as he tried to settle his beating heart.

" How long have ya been listenin', Masta' Splinta'?" Raph asked.

" Just until the part where Donatello asked about whether to tell me something or not," the old rat replied." Now, what did you need to tell me, my sons?"

" Well, um, sensei…" Don gulped nervously, twiddling his finger around and about.

" It's Mikey!" Leo blurted out loud since he just couldn't lie to their father." He went out in the middle of the night and now, he's still isn't back!"

Splinter nodded, stroking his beard as he said," Hmm, I see. Then you three must go and find him,"

" Alright, sensei," the leader bowed before he and his brothers ran off out of the lair.

It was already 7:30 AM so the three brothers had to be careful not to be spotted by any human/s on the streets and/or in the apartments they hop on. They've searched for a couple of hours until they saw something on a roof that caught their attention.

" Hey guys, isn't this Mikey's Shell Cell?" Donnie asked, picking up the shattered piece of tech.

" Yeah, I think," Raph said with a worried expression." Well, it was his Shell Cell but now, it looks like a smashed up phone,"

" Mikey wouldn't have just left this here and broken," Leo began to feel really uneasy." Something must have happened to him,"

While he and Donnie checked out the broken Shell Cell, Raph looked over the edges of the roof and got confused when he saw a rope tied up on one of the edges so he looked down to see the other end but his eyes widened in shock and disgust at what he saw.

" GUYS!" he cried out to his other brothers." YOU REALLY HAVE TO SEE THIS! NOW!"

The other turtles ran over to the edge and looked down and then gasped in horror.

" MIKEY!" Leo shouted, tears forming in his eyes as he pulled on the rope.

He pulled and pulled until he was able to pull up the other end of the rope, which was still around the neck of the younger turtle, who's skin was pale and filled with slices and stabs.

" No…" Donnie whispered as all of their eyes were getting stained in salty tears." It can't be…"

" NO, MIKE!" Raph kept on yelling out loud, grasping tightly to one of his little brother's arms." WHY DID YA DO THIS TA YA'RSELF?! WHY?!"

Leo held the youngest turtle's body and cradled it, placing his face on Mikey's plastron and started to cry as Don tearing up on his only little brother's other arm.

 **(LATER ON)**

Splinter placed his youngest son's body in a white coffin, which was bought by April and Casey, who were present at Mikey's funeral along with the turtles' other friends. They were all gathered at Casey's Farmhouse for the sad farewell to the turtle. Leo, Raph and Donnie were all wearing black suits as well as their friends.

" Rest In Peace, my son," the old rat whispered, placing a hand on the transparent glass.

" We will miss you, Mikey," Donnie said as his eyes got stained with tears for the fifth time that day.

" We really wish that ya were still here with us, lil bro," Raph quietly told his dead brother's body, his voice sounding hoarse.

" We love you, Michelangelo, more than you'll ever know," Leo tried to hold back his tears as he spoke but he simply couldn't so he closed his eyes to let the tears fall.

Their friends also came close to the young turtle's coffin to say their farewells before Casey and Raph lowered it down in the ground and covered it in dirt to bury it then they placed a tombstone on the top of the dirt, carved with the words;

 ** _Here Lies Michelangelo,_**

 ** _The Happiest And One Of The Most Honorable Ninja Turtles Of All Time And Dimensions_**

That night, the turtles, their father and their friends couldn't sleep a wink.

Donnie stayed up in his lab, looking at pictures of him and his little brother, making him cry even more bitter tears. Raph on tossing and turning around in his hammock as the memories of his little brother kept on coming to him, making him cry again. Leo didn't even tried sleeping that night so he just stayed in the kitchen and drank warm milk, remembering the times that Mikey cooked for them every time of the day. Splinter and their friends were also up remembering the great things that the orange clad turtle has done for a lot of people, even for himself.

One thing is now clear for them, though and it wasn't good.

 _Things will never be the same…_

 **(MEANWHILE)**

Mikey's spirit rose from his grave as his white and lifeless eyes looked around the place. He flew past the trees and found his way to his lair again. He frowned to see his family still not accepting his death but started feeling guilty for killing himself.

You see, his plan was for him to die to test out that even if they haven't been treating him all that good, they still love him. It turns out that they really do but unfortunately, he couldn't rest in peace that easily because of their saddened faces.

 _So, he decided to stay up with them, watching over them for as long as they'd live…_

 **A/N Aww. IT'S SO SAD!**


	3. Advice From A Friend

**_Chap. 3- Advice From A Friend_**

 **A/N Okay, the previous chapter was a bit sappy so let's make it more horror. YAHOO!**

 **Also, more Japanese! Yay!**

It had been a couple of months since Mikey's death but the turtles haven't changed. They're all still restless and depressed with Don wanting to swim in radioactive waste, Raph having the urge to stab himself and Leo at the verge of going insane. Splinter could clearly see his sons pleading to join their brother in the afterlife but he refused to see them killed so he always advised to them to never make the same mistake as their brother did. Mikey's spirit, on the other hand, never took his eyes off of his brothers.

Every night, he'd try his best to comfort them in their dreams and always tells them that he was there with them in their memories and in their hearts. Always.

Anyway, even with all the help of their friends, the brothers of three just couldn't move on from their little brother's suicide so Splinter contacted more friends to help from Feudal Japan.

One day, Raph was sitting on the couch and Leo was next to him with Klunk on his lap while Donnie locked himself up in his lab again when a water-like portal appeared in the lair. Splinter went to it calmly as the two older brothers hopped off the couch and went to their father's side.

" Woah, who's visitin', Masta' Splinta'?" Raph asked curiously.

" Our dear friends, of course," the old rat replied." from Feudal Japan; Lord Noriyuki, Tomoe Ame, Gennosuke, and Miyamoto Usagi,"

At the moment he heard the last name that his father said, Leo sighed sadly and slowly went back to the couch to sit down next to little Klunk. Splinter saw this and sighed as well as he saw his red clad son groan in annoyance before walking to his room.

Suddenly, four anthropomorphic animals came out of the portal and bowed down at the old master.

" Greetings, Splinter-san," Lord Noriyuki, the young panda lord, greeted with a smile." _Sore wa o kyaku sama no sasayaka na katei de no taizai ni watashitachi no tame ni anata no shōtai jō o jushin toki ni keii ta_.(It was an honor when we received your invitation for us to stay at your humble home.)"

" No, the honor is truly mine, Lord Noriyuki," Splinter replied, smiling back at him." _Monogoto fuan sa re te iru koko de watashi no kaisha wareware ga hitsuyō dearu koto ga saikō no mono dearu koto o kanji te i masu._ (Things have been uneasy here and I have a feeling that company is the best thing that we need.)"

" If all of our company honors you and your sons then all of your companies honors us as well, Splinter-san," Tomoe Ame said.

" _Kon ni chi wa watashitachi no kame yūjin!_ (Greetings, our turtle friends!)" Gen cried out happily, waving a hello." It's great to see you again!"

Leo just gave him a blunt glance then he stood up and walked to his room in silence, much to the rhino's dismay.

" Wow. That is a great way to respect guests," the bounty hunter commented sarcastically as he placed his hands on his waist.

" Please, excuse Leonardo and his disrespectful behavior," the rat master told them apologetically and sadly." As I said, things have been uneasy so we need some company,"

" What had happened that made the turtles gloomy?" Usagi asked in a worry-filled tone.

Splinter's expression darkened as he looked down sadly.

" Death happened,"

" _Dō iu imi desu ka?_ (What do you mean?) What kind of Death do you speak of, Splinter-san?"

" The death of my son and their brother; Michelangelo,"

Usagi gasped in horror along with his comrades.

" But how is that possible? How did Michelangelo-san perish?"

" He killed himself after feeling that his brothers had done too much terrible things to him. He could not bear life with us anymore so he took his own,"

" It is a shame," Tomoe Ame sadly said, looking down." A life is very precious yet if life turns against a certain creature, it will have suicidal thoughts and will surely take his own life away,"

" I agree," Noriyuki responded with a nod." _Watashi wa sangeki no hidoi kanji te i masu_.(I feel terrible for the tragic event.)"

" _Tsumari naze watashi wa watashi no musuko o hagemasu ni tasuke o hitsuyō to suru_.(That is why I need help to cheer up my sons.) A little bit of your company might help out with their depression," Splinter concluded.

Usagi nodded and ran over to Leo's room already.

The ronin was very close with his blue clad _kame_ (turtle) friend so he wanted to start helping him out.

Anyway, the rabbit knocked on the bedroom door of the said turtle.

" Who is it?" a hoarse voice from inside asked.

" It is Usagi, Leonardo-san,"

" What do you want?"

" I would like to speak with you, my friend,"

" _Kibun de watashi wa nai_.(I'm not in the mood.)"

" Please, Leonardo-san. I would very much want to speak with you,"

" Ugh, fine."

The blue clad turtle opened the door and his blue eyes met the samurai's black ones.

" What do you want to talk about, Usagi?" Leo asked with a growl.

" Well," Usagi started." I wanted to talk but first, let us go to a more private yet peaceful place so we may not be disturbed,"

" Ugh, fine."

The two went out of the lair and into the nearby park. They sat on the bench with Leo turning away from his old friend. Usagi sighed.

" Leonardo," the ronin said." I know you are upset about the death of your brother but—"

" I should be upset, Usagi!" the ninja cried out angrily." It was my fault that Mikey died!"

" It is not. He suicided,"

" Yeah, because of us! Mostly me! I knew he went out to do something personal but I didn't get curious nor suspicious!"

" You were respecting his privacy and you were not expecting him to simply kill himself. Do not take in the blame, Leonardo. It is none of your doing,"

" B-But, Usagi…"

" But nothing! It is none of your doing and that's final!"

The turtle was shocked of the outburst as he looked at his friend with wide eyes but the rabbit still stayed firm with both his hands clenched until he saw the younger warrior turning away again, shivering in fear. He sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

" I-I apologize, Leonardo," the ronin told him." I-I did not mean for my outburst,"

" N-No," Leo reassured him but his still voice still shivered." y-you're right, Usagi. I-I shouldn't blame myself for everything that happened to Mikey. Some of it is his fault since he thought of killing himself,"

" I agree. At least now you know of his mistake as well,"

The two laughed a bit at the fact as they felt the dark tension loosen.

While they talked, however, they never noticed that there was a little spirit spying on them from nearby…

 **A/N * _shivers_ * Scary.**


	4. The Warning

**_Chap. 4- The Warning_**

 **A/N Hey, guys! Sorry for not updating! Here's the next chapter!**

" I can't believe Usagi would advice Leo to blame me for everything!"

Mikey paced around the park, not bothering anymore to listen at his big brother and his friend's conversation nearby. He gritted his teeth and grabbed a rock to throw it to a tree.

Big mistake.

" What was that?" he heard the ronin ask, making him freeze as the two older creatures ran to where he was standing.

He growled as they ran through him and looked around before getting confused.

" I guess it was just…a bird?" Leo shrugged.

" I believe so," Usagi nodded before turning around." Come, let us head back to your humble home to reunite with your brothers,"

As soon as the two left, Mikey felt so annoyed that he clenched his fists and let out a roar.

" GAH!" he kicked a tree but pouted when his foot just went through it.

Well, he was just a spirit, after all.

He sighed and pulled out his foot swiftly from the tree then he sat down on the park bench and sighed.

" I can't believe Leo would take Usagi's advice so easily," he began to tear." They're gonna so pay with their lives if they ever convince the others to do the same…"

His eyes widened in alarm." Wait a minute, they wouldn't…would they?"

He flew straight to the lair as fast as he could. When he got to the living room, however, his mouth dropped open.

There, Raph and Donnie were listening to Leo about Usagi's advice and it seemed like they were…agreeing to it?

" No…" Mikey felt his light body quiver while his eyes were wide as saucers.

" Ya're right, bro," Raph stood up with a small smile." It ain't all our fault dat Mike's gone,"

" He couldn't take it," Don added with a nod." It was his fault that he was so sensitive that he resulted everything to suicide,"

" Now," Usagi said." you all need to start looking forward and stop looking back to the past. The only thing you must look back at is the mistake of your brother,"

" Agreed." the three laughed and Mikey was so enraged that he flew to his room.

" Ugh!" Mikey paced around his now empty room.

After his death, his brothers cleared out the place and placed his stuff near his tombstone.

" THEY ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THEIR IGNORANCE!" he roared, jumping and stomping in rage.

" Meow?"

" Huh?" He turned around to see his pet cat Klunk looking up at him while swishing her long cat tail.

He had almost forgotten that animals such as cats and dogs could sense whenever spirits were around in a room.

He sighed and squatted down to Klunk's eye level.

" Hey, girl," he smiled as he patted her head and scratched her behind her ears." Sorry that daddy ain't there to actually give you a scratchy but I hope that this is good enough,"

Klunk meowed cheerfully and purred in response, rotating her head happily as the ghost of her owner chuckled.

From the living room, Usagi heard meows and purrs from upstairs so he went up to satisfy his curiosity.

" Hmm?" he was confused to see Klunk rotating her head for no reason for he saw no one giving her any affection." Uh, my friends, _kono wakai neko wa daijōbu desu_ _ka?_ (is this young cat alright?)"

Leo, Raph and Donnie ran straight up to their little brother's old room and saw exactly what Usagi saw.

" Oh," Leo scratched his head but calmly replied," _tabun kanojo wa chōdo kanojo no_ _shoyū mono Mikey_.(maybe she just misses her owner Mikey.) He does take her to his room lots of times,"

" But, Fearless, dat still doesn't explain why she's actin' like he's still here," Raph pointed out as they stared at Klunk, who was starting to act playful and happy to Mikey's invisible spirit." Look, she's startin' ta play but we, except bunny boy ova' here, all know dat she only wants ta play if Mikey's here an' he's already dead as far as we're all concerned,"

" Hmm," Don moved closer to Klunk and picked her up, causing her to hiss and struggle." animals such as Klunk are pretty special,"

" _Dono yō ni tokubetsu na_ (How special), Donatello-san?" Usagi asked.

" Well, animals can see, smell and hear ghosts. They can sense if they're good or bad too so they can protect us from harm,"

" Wait," Leo's eyes widened in sudden realization." d-does that mean…"

" _Masaka!_ (No way!)" Raph fearfully and hesitantly turned to where Klunk was looking at." If she's actin' playful now, d-dat would mean…"

He looked directly at Mikey, who was still invisible from his eyes, then asked," M-Mike?"

Still angry for the ignorance and the advice they took in, Mikey stomped towards his red marker on the floor and grabbed it. To the others, the marker was levitating, which caused the turtles to yelp in shock while the rabbit took out one of his swords.

" We do not want to fight you, Michelangelo-san," Usagi's voice was filled with bravery, which masked the fear inside." Please, let us just talk about this,"

Angry, Mikey grabbed the sword from the ronin and broke it, making Usagi step back fearfully towards the other turtles. The spirit started to write something on his bedroom wall, letter by letter, word by word, sentence by sentence. When he was done, he dropped the marker and vanished. Klunk frowned and meowed in sadness.

" L-Looks like Mikey's gone," Don stuttered.

" Thank goodness!" Raph sighed in relief.

Leo still looked concerned as he took a step forward towards the wall and gasped.

" Uh, guys," he trembled while his eyes were wide." _anata ga kore o sanshō shi te kudasai suru hitsuyō_ _ga ari masu!_ (you need to see this!)"

The three ran to him and gasped as well as they all read what was written.

 ** _' I am angry. Enraged, even. You dare blame me for your doings and choose to ignore me?! Am I really that much of a burden to you all that you forget about me?! Well, I will have me vengeance. One by one, you will all be joining me in the after life. Whether you like it or not so…BEWARE._**

 ** _-Michelangelo '_**

" U-Uh oh…" Don gulped.

" No…" Raph was left breathless at the note." Mike…"

" This…isn't good." Leo gritted his teeth in worry as the three stared at the letter given to them by their deceased brother.

The brother who will destroy them, at the time when they won't expect it…

 **A/N Is this…good?**


End file.
